


Juniper

by felpereBRanco



Series: The Sword [2]
Category: RWBY, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco
Summary: Side Story of The Sword. Begins after Volume 1, Chapter 5.We’ve been so focused on our war with Salem, on objective after objective, that I almost forgot the reason all of this started:I wanted to be a hero.I didn’t fight any Grimm, I didn’t kick any bandits. But the carefree smiles of the girls that started this journey so quiet and downcast only served to remind me that I don't need Crescent Rose to be a hero.I only need a smile.So Weiss, wherever you are, be safe, but remember that not all battles are fought with weapons. Not all problems are solved with violence. And don’t let your worries keep you from enjoying what’s in front of you,  or the people around you.With lots of love,Ruby Rose.





	Juniper

_Juniper_

Words can hurt as easily as it can heal. 

Juniper first heard that phrase from her great-grandmother. She was just a kid then, and so angry that she didn't get the toy she wanted. Those words didn't mean much then, but she couldn't get rid of them now as she mulled over the discussion she had with her daughter.

Juniper is a merchant. She lived her whole life selling wares in Thaymor, so leaving her home could only hurt her business. But she also had two beautiful daughters, and as much as thaymor was safe, hidden deep into the whispering woods, she couldn’t risk even the chance of getting them involved in those princesses’ war.

For that reason, she left. Packed her bags, threw everything she had on her wagon and started a week-long journey to Salineas with the bitter pain of hearing her eldest yell “I hate you” when she tried to explain. 

Juniper wiped a tear from her eyes, glancing at the back of her wagon. Lily, the youngest, slept peacefully with her head on her sister’s lap Hana had her eyes glued on the horizon, arms crossed, refusing to even look at her mother.

The mother turned toward the front again with a sigh, knowing this would be a long journey. Far in front of her, a red-cloaked figure walked calmly on the edge of the road. She was apprehensive, as the red usually meant the Horde. Still her only option was to keep moving forward and hope to the gods that the person didn’t do anything to her children.

As the hooded figure drew closer, she was surprised to notice it was just a teenage girl. She stopped her wagon, confused. 

“Hi!” The girl chirped. “I know this is pretty weird, but can you give me a ride?” Juniper narrowed her eyes, looking over the girl’s outfit. The boots were muddled, the hood was completely torn and worse, she only had one small backpack. The nearest city was two days from here, no way could she survive enough to get there on her own. 

Juniper sighed, jerking her head. “Get on.” She said. She had always been such a sucker for sob stories. Hopefully this wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass. “Name’s Juniper. Where you off to, girl?”

“Thank you so much!” The girl said, eyes shining as she got on the wagon. “I’m Ruby. Ruby Rose… Oh, and anywhere, I guess? I’ll hop off on the nearest city.” Juniper nodded in understanding. 

“That’s Mermaid’s Bay, then, it’ll take around five days to get there”

“Thanks again! You’re really kind!”

“Sure.”

Juniper noted her children were silent, but a quick look at the back of the wagon told her that Hana was curious, at least… And by that, she meant blatantly staring at the… At Ruby. Juniper sighed, shaking her head.

They rode on silently, the setting sun in the back casting pink across the sky. 


End file.
